New Acquaintances
by MadeManX3
Summary: After his battle with Demona and taking some time off in a hospital to lick his wounds, Remo wants to meet the gargoyle that saved his life so Eliza decides to introduce him to the Manhattan clan. Set three weeks after the story Perspective. Please review


New Acquaintances

"He actually _wants_ to come here?" Broadway asked incredulously. "And meet us?"

"That's what he told me." Said Eliza. "More specifically, he wants to meet the gargoyle that saved his life. So does Melissa as a matter of fact. Says she's got a big wet kiss for him." She said, smirking at Brooklyn who turned a slightly darker shade of red even as he rolled his eyes. Angela whipped him playfully on the bottom with her tail.

"Does that seem so strange?" Said Angela. "If this Remo is as you describe him, he seems the type to express gratitude for such an act." She plopped herself in her mate's lap as after he took a seat on the couch.

"I only told you the nice things about him. Remo's rougher than most hardcore criminals I've known."

"Hm." Goliath stroked his chin. "Do you think he would react badly to all of us?" His concern stood first and foremost with the safety of his clan and his home.

"All things considered," She said, leaning against Goliath's larger frame, "I'm surprised he'd ever want to see another gargoyle again after what happened."

"Yeah." Brooklyn growled, "Meeting Demona doesn't make for a good first impression." He was visibly calmed when Angela stroked a hand across his cheek.

"All things considered, the lad gave as good as he took." Hudson chimed in, looking at a CNN report showing footage of rubble being cleared from an office building. "They'll be cleaning up the mess he made at Nightstone Unlimited for weeks."

"Personally, I'd like to know just how _he_ could be the one to get captured and do all that damage." Lexington said, looking at the television beside Hudson's chair.

"Xanatos was actually interested in giving him a job." Said Eliza, shaking her head. "I told him he probably doesn't know what he's getting into."

"Who?" Angela asked. "Remo?"

"No. Xanatos."

"Aw, come on." Brooklyn said with a shrug. "What's the worst that could hmffm!" His beak was promptly held closed by Angela before he could finish that sentence.

"There's not much he could do anyway." Eliza said as she stifled a laugh. "The fight really did a number on him so he's going to be wheeled around for a few weeks until he heals up."

"Hmm, I suppose it should be alright." Goliath said. "Only if you feel he poses no danger, Eliza."

"Don't worry. He's nothing if not a stand up guy."

"For the last time, I don't need a wheelchair!"

"What you need is as much rest as you can get! For god's sake Remo, no one's going to fault you for it! Not with three broken ribs and a busted leg." Melissa said as she forced him, with little effort, to sit back down. "Is it really so bad to let me take care of you this time?"

"You have no idea." He was in no shape to protest however, aside from the broken bones, there were the lacerations and heavy bruises to numerous portions of his body, the heavy exhaustion that nearly killed him still wore on him like a shroud, and some ghost symptoms of the illnesses he contracted appeared and vanished at their leisure. Mummy was a good word for him with all the bandages he had.

"Well too bad. You've done enough for one week, hell for one lifetime, and I'm not about to let you kill yourself just so you won't feel helpless." She wheeled him out of the physical therapy room where his first session was just concluded.

"Hey, I'm a guy. I'm allowed to be stupid and stubborn."

"Not this time. You're grounded pal."

"Oh, you going to take away my videogame privileges too, ma?" He said as she wheeled him out of the hospital. Melissa had promised herself that no matter how much he protested or annoyed her, she would take care of him until he was healed. She figured it was the least she could do after everything that happened. He hated being coddled like a kid but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Now that we got your prescription filled with enough painkillers to knock out an elephant, you can rest a while on the sofa."

"Sofa? What, I'm not good enough for the bedroom?"

"In a wheelchair? Ha, I don't think so."

"Hey, you _put_ me here!" He said incredulously.

"No, _you_ put you here. You should've taken the money."

"Oh god, take me back to Lavern." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't get this much flack when she was forcing me out of my hospital gown." He tilted his head back to look up at her. "And don't think I don't know you had something to do with that." Melissa gave an exaggerated gasp, placing a hand on her chest in false shock.

"Little old me? You think _I'm_ to blame? Remo, I had nothing to do with Laverne being the one to give you a sponge bath."

"And the fact that you're old friends is just coincidence, huh?" She shrugged.

"Must be. What's wrong with her anyway? She's nice."

"Nice? I know construction workers with a more gentle touch. Who were smaller too."

"Maybe it was just you she didn't like?"

"Whatever. I am going to get you back for that. At least Turk and J.D. made me laugh." Melissa just smiled and helped him into the passenger seat of her car, ignoring his protests.

Opening the door to room 14B, Remo looked around and had to give a whistle.

"Holy cow. Nice place." This was a large step up from his former hole in the wall. The ceiling held some round, crystal glass light fixtures high above their heads. Out of the hallway, she rolled him into the large living room that was easily twice the size of his old place. The kitchen was further back with a large, double door fridge housing mass quantities of food. It had two separate bathrooms and an extra guest bedroom; a house on the fourteenth floor.

"Don't get too attached. This is a friend's place. One of my more successful acting buddies. She's busy shooting some Miramax flick with Tarrintino overseas. Lucky bitch." Remo raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Doesn't sound like much of a buddy. By the way, your green eyes are showing. Ow!" She pinched the skin under a bandage on his cheek.

"Shut it. I work my ass off for almost a year, coming up from bit roles to starring ones and never leave the ground, she shakes her ass to the right men in high places and becomes a star." She wheeled him to the comfortable sofa in the center of the living room and helped him take a seat.

"And yet you're still friends?" He remarked. "Hoping to get a taste of that starlit teat, hm? Ow!" She pinched another wound. "Fucking quit it!"

"Women are catty. We smile and adore one another to each other's faces and gossip like crazy behind each other's backs." She nodded. "We're allowed." Remo thought about making another sarcastic remark but some of his wounds were still tender and she seemed to know exactly where to pinch. He opted to keep his opinion to himself this time. She rolled the wheelchair to the side and went into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to come with me." He said. "Tonight I mean."

"No, I want to." She came back out with two cups of hot chocolate. "Are you sure _you_ want to go though?" He shrugged.

"Maza helped me, helped us, out of a tight spot. I met one of them. He was nothing like Demona." Melissa couldn't help a slight shiver at the mention of her name. Memories of the frightening garg-female were still fresh and sent chills down her spine. "She's had a chance to turn me in a few dozen times already but didn't. She's done alright by me so if she says we can trust these ones, I believe her."

"Still doesn't stop them from being scary." She shook her head and sipped from her mug.

"Tell me about it. Still, they aren't as crazy as she is. Not _nearly_ as crazy."

"Well if I get scared, I can breathe easy knowing my dark knight will be there to protect me."

"Yeah, all you got to do is roll me up to them and I'll take them down. I'm just that hardcore." He took a sip from his mug but stopped. "No marshmallows?"

Looking up towards the massive structure, Remo can recall seeing the Aerie Building only in magazines and newspapers but it was just that famous. He didn't keep his nose in most current events that didn't concern him so when news of some building getting constructed stuck in his mind, he knew there must have been something special about it.

Remo was nervous. Just leaving Mel's car in the parking garage got him a little on edge. Looking up at the towering structure, he felt something like Jack when he saw the beanstalk, small and insignificant to the colossal tower of steel, glass, and stone. The TV reports and magazine ads simply did not do this place justice. It was late afternoon still. He could only imagine what this place looked like at night.

There were video cameras and security guards everywhere. Not like the pudgy rent-a-cops at the warehouse, these people were well trained and maintained. It didn't go without his notice how every man and woman he passed was fit enough to take him down a dozen times over even if he were healthy, not that they needed to since almost all of them were armed in some way or another. The customary pistols were expected but some carried rifles and hand held weapons Remo had never seen before. Ken would love to take apart just one of these guns to see how they tick.

The numerous staff greets them with friendly smiles and nods. They soon came upon a man in a dark blue suit with not a single wrinkle or particle of lint to be found. He stood erect with perfect posture and motionless between the elevator and them, only lifting up a hand to stop them, his eyes and expressions about as colorful as a grey sky

"Mr. Xenhon, Ms. Imari." He gave a curt nod. "My name is Owner Burnett. Mr. Xanatos has been expecting you." Remo felt the guy was painfully formal. Seemed the type to cringe at the use of foul language. "Detective Maza will be waiting for you on the top floor." He reached inside his jacket and retrieved two cards with the 'Xanatos Enterprises' logo on them. "These key cards will allow you access to that floor. You will be asked for them when you leave." He gave another small nod and left to do more of whatever it was he did around this place.

"Geez, that guy shows any more emotion, he may explode." He said as the elevator doors opened.

"What do you expect? It's still a place of business." She said, pausing a moment to stare at the high tech panel. Instead of normal buttons, there was a aqua blue touch screen. "And from the looks of things, business is good." They both had to take a moment to figure it out but finally found the button for the top floor. When a prompt for the keycards came up, they slid them through the small card swipe device and were on their way.

The ride was a long one but fortunately, there were no stops. They must have cleared this one for private use, at least while they were there. Some kind of mid tempo, classical drama music that sounded like something out of an episode of Batman or Aladdin was playing. Once they were on the top floor, Eliza was there to greet them.

"You're looking well, Remo." She said, getting a smirk out of him and Mel.

"I'd tell you to bite me detective, but I doubt you could find a spot that isn't covered with gauze." He reached out and shook her hand.

"You still hanging around this one, Melissa?"

"More like pushing around although he isn't making it easy. _I don't need a chair, I can walk just fine, and I can take care of myself_!" She said while imitating him, puffing out her chest and flexing her arms. "Then he falls and can't get up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He said. "We doing this meeting thing or what?"  
"Follow me." Eliza led them through the castle, playing as tour guide and showing them the numerous renovations and improvements. A game room, lounge, library, and other parts of the refurbished castle were all in constant use and kept painstakingly clean prepped for use at all times. It was sunset by the time the tour ended and Eliza led them to the battlements where a series of statues stood in fierce poses.

"You may want to take a step back." She said as the sun's rays departed from the sky. There was nothing to see for the first few moments. Then hairline cracks formed over the smooth stone. Pebbles and shards began to crumble away. Motion stirred underneath and the cracks grew larger. Eyes opened with an ivory light just as the figures broke free from their stone sleep. They roared to the high heavens as they came to life.

He didn't realize it but Remo had slowly stood up from his chair on his good leg when the awakening began but heard no protests from his surrogate caretaker. She was much too busy holding on tightly to his arm. Both he and Melissa watched in utter awe as the creatures stretched and cast off their shells. Even when they turned their attention to the pair, they were still just too stunned to speak.

"No matter who sees it, the reaction's always the same." Said Eliza with a smirk just as she picked Remo's chin off the floor. The gargoyles hopped down from their perches at once. It was instinct for Remo to take a step back but forgot about his injury, putting weight on the bad leg, sending sharp pain through the limb.

"Ow!" He cried out just as he lost his balance. He was about to fall flat on his butt but someone caught him with a firm but gentle arm.

"Careful." A deep voice rumbled. He turned to stare up at the large, purple skinned gargoyle that had to top seven feet.

"Um…thanks." Remo blinked and stood on his own a moment, just starring. Eliza couldn't help a smirk.

"Did I look that stunned when I first saw you?"

"Yes, just before you fell." The gargoyle smiled softly.

"And you caught us both. Coincidence?"

"I would certainly hope."

She stifled a small laugh. "This is Remo. Remo, this is Goliath."

He finally comes out of his star struck trance at the mention of his name. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, I-I'm Remo." He extended a nervous hand. "Nice to meet…well, uh do you guys even shake hands?" Goliath clasped forearms with him and Remo followed suit.

"In a way." No one had tried to kill him or slice his throat yet so Remo was deeming this to be miles above his first gargoyle encounter. "You should not stand if you are injured." The big one said, showing concern.

"Oh these?" Remo motioned to the bandages with a dismissive wave. "Just a scratch." He winced deeply as he accidentally put weight on his broken leg again.

Goliath helped him back into his chair. "Um…thanks again."

Goliath soon introduced the rest of his clan to them. Melissa, despite needing a little coaxing, clasped hands with them though she still felt a little frightened but the gargoyles didn't seem to take offense. They were use to people being intimidated by them but were friendly nonetheless.

"Brooklyn, huh?" Said Remo when he knew their names. "So you're the one that interrupted my swan dive?"

"It was nothing." The white-haired gargoyle shrugged. "We were lucky. It was like an updraft caught you and slowed your fall. I was just in the right airspace at the right time."

"Still, I owe you one and I always pay my debts. I'll return the favor."

"And I…" Melissa said, finally coming out of her own shell so to speak, "…owe you this." She walked up to the Brooklyn and planted a kiss on the side of his beak. "Thanks for saving my friend."

The duo of Lexington and Broadway both gave a big 'Awwww' at the sight, leaving Brooklyn and Melissa both blushing deeply. The she-garg named Angela swatted them both with her tail.

"Hatchlings." She said, shaking her head. The old one called Hudson just snorted with a half smile. Goliath cleared his throat, allowing Brooklyn to shoot back at them with a few dirty looks.

"Welcome to our castle. From what Eliza tells us, we and the world owe you a debt of our own."

"You mean with Demona?" Remo said as they all flashed a grim look at the name.

"How on earth did ya' get free _and_ manage stop her plot?" Hudson asked.

"As well as blow up half the Nightstone building?" Lexington chimed in. Remo shrugged.

"Three words: Pure. Dumb. Luck." He could tell that wasn't the answer they were expecting. "Eh, I'm sure the good Detective here's given you all the good bits. I just got lucky."

"Oh boy." Melissa said. "The pain meds must really be kicking in if you're acting modest."

"See this?" Remo motioned to her. "That's gratitude for you. I charge in, save the damsel in distress, and she calls me cocky."

"If by charge in and saved, you mean got captured and beaten." She shakes her head. "It was only because he hid that diamond that he had any bargaining power at all."

"Speaking of which." Goliath said as he stroked his chin. "Why did Demona need you specifically?"

"Well I reckon it had something to do with the visions I had and this." He lifted up the short sleeve of his shirt and showed them the brand. Some of them winced when they saw the forever-scarred skin. "When she saw, it was like she'd found the right guy. When she was…" He hesitated a moment, thinking of the right words, "…Enacting the spell, she said 'seed from a warrior of life times past'. That mean anything to you guys?"

While he was always apt to be his nice, vulgar self, he didn't want to offend new friends. They looked at one another for a moment.

"Hm, these visions," Angela asked, "What were they like?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Remo tilted his head in thought. "This wasn't like TV, only better. This was the real thing. This was life. I could feel the dirt beneath my feet, the sun on my skin, and the sword and shield in my hands. It wasn't just feelings either." His eyes took on a far away look as he remembered. "When I was fighting at the gates of Troy as Hector, I knew the things he knew. I felt the need to protect my family and my home. I felt fear that if I didn't fight hard enough, the war would touch them inside and that…that scared me more than any wound or any hail of arrows."

"Aye." Hudson said, nodding with a deep understanding. They all did, knowing the feeling well. Just then, Remo didn't feel quite so crazy about it.

"Yeah…it was the same when I jumped into the body of Leionidas and headed the three-hundred Spartans. I wanted to protect my country and, above all else, my family. I would do anything to keep them safe. Even face down odds I know I can't win but…but for every Persian I cut down, that's one less that will set foot in my home." He paused, looking up and realizing they were all starring at him intently. Melissa had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't just that I saw these people, did the things that they did. It was like…like I _am_ these people. Like I really _were_ these men. " He sighed. "That's the best I can describe it."

"I think that's plenty." Came a voice from down the steps of the battlements. This one was human. Another suit no less but unlike Mr. Burnett, his was only marginally less than perfect with a crease down the dark dress pants. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and impeccably groomed with not a strand out of place, as was his beard. He strode up the steps like he owned the place and extended a hand to Remo.

"I'm David Xanatos."

"Xanatos?" He raised an eyebrow. "You mean as in Xanatos Enterprises? As in guy who owns this place any everything that bears it's logo? That Xanatos?"

"One and the same. Eliza was kind enough to inform me about your exploits at the Nightstone building. They say you set back operations for a few months at least. Being one of my company's primary competitors, I owe you a debt of my own." Remo remarked silently how this guy had an evil genius quality all his own. He seemed like he was trying to either hide it or squash it but something like that is hard to shake.

"Just doing what I had to do. You must know why she chose me, though."

"As it is, she didn't choose you. Destiny did."

"I'm on numerous painkillers at the moment David, so you mind skipping the euphemisms?" He had a smirk that always seemed to say 'I know something you don't' but Remo resisted the urge to throw a punch.

"I'm having Owen, my assistant, research the matter further but from what we can conclude, the crystal of souls was showing you your past lives."

"Wait. You mean like a crystal ball and some Miss Cleo psychic?" Eliza said, sounding skeptical.

"Exactly. That's the reason Remo was essential to the spell. It would have been more likely for her to seek out MacBeth but it appears you were the closest and easiest target."

"Not as easy as she thought." Remo said but paused. "Who's MacBeth?"

"That would be the Scotsman." Hudson said.

"The one you shot." Said Eliza giving him a look.

"Hmph." He snorted. "I'd say after the beating he gave me, we're pretty much even. You give him my message?"

"Yeah." She said dryly.

"Well what'd he say?"

"To come back when you're healed up." An answer that brought a smile to his bandaged jaw but Melissa gave him a look of her own.

"Don't _even_ think about it."

"Why 'Lissa, whatever do you mean?" He said innocently.

"Remo Xenhon," She said like a parent warning a child, "I swear if you so much as look near a punching bag, I will have you put in full body cast just so you'll stay immobile."

"And I'll help her do it." Eliza put a hand on the arm of his chair. "I'm still owed a favor or two from a few doctors."

"I'm sure I don't know what either of you are talking about."

Xanatos smiled at them and motioned down the steps. "I took the liberty of having dinner prepared if you would care to join us."

"Oh, I'm starved." Both Remo and Broadway said in unison, eliciting laughter between them. "You know, I can tell I'm going to like you guys." He said as they accompanied him towards the dining room.

The meal prepared was one of Broadway's making. Remo and Melissa found themselves laughing, joking, and basically conversing with gargoyles like they never believed possible. They turned out to be normal people just like humans. Well, as normal as one could be with wings and a tail. Bronx took to Melissa right away even though she was deeply hesitant. The doggoyle looked twice the size of a Great Dane and it didn't help that she was more of a cat person but eventually warmed to him. Soon, he was on his side, kicking his legs at her amazing belly scratching skills.

Remo made plans to introduce Lexington to Kenneth once either of them had a free moment since he could only guess the things two inventors would have to talk about. Brooklyn had an appreciation for motorcycles that Remo could respect and gave him the number of a few good body shops that can do a paintjob for anyone, no questions asked. Melissa and Angela admonished the pair for riding what they considered high-speed death traps.

The ladies traded a few beauty secrets with Melissa expressing a bit of mock jealousy at how Angela kept herself so fit and Angela admiring the color of Mel's hair. Although when talks rolled around to the she-garg dying her own hair blue, Goliath raised an eyebrow of concern, however Brooklyn seemed to be all for it. Remo found that he could listen to Hudson for hours if he'd had the time. The old gargoyle had some stories to tell and was eager for another ear that would listen since they went to waste on the younger generation's impatient minds. Somehow, he and Broadway challenged each other to a jalapeño pepper-eating contest but because of the meds he was on (and Melissa's nagging), Remo had to bow out after only gulping down twenty-four.

"We should get going." Brooklyn said. "It's our night for patrols."

"Patrols?" Remo said while helping collect a few of the dishes from the table despite being told the staff could handle it.

"We patrol the city nightly." Said Goliath. "To keep its people safe."

"Ah. Don't let us keep you then." Remo said as a maid took the collected dishes from him. "I guess we've been in your way enough for one night."

"Not at all." Said Xanatos. "We're always happy to entertain guests. We only hope what happened hasn't warped your view about all gargoyles." Which caused Remo to scoff.

"Like all humans are saints? Far as I'm concerned, you guys saved my neck. We're square." Said so matter-of-factly, a few of the gargoyles were slightly taken back. Not many humans, even one as accepting as Eliza had reacted so calmly to them.

"It must be so exciting." Melissa said. "Flying out there every night. Oh, sorry. Gliding I mean." She corrected. "We've all been in planes but I'm sure it's no where near the same thing."

Broadway raised an eyebrow. "Well, you want to see for yourself?" Melissa blinked at the question. "We can carry you. We carry Eliza with us all the time. Well, Goliath does." Both Eliza and Goliath shared a brief look of embarrassment at that.

"What? No, I couldn't…I mean to actually fly with you guys? No way."

"Yes way." Remo said as he pushed her forward.

"No, really. I'd be too heavy." She said, trying to make excuses now.

Broadway chuckled. "We keep ourselves in shape."

"Yeah, a nice round one in your case." Lex said, nudging him but the blue gargoyle just puffed out his chest.

"Bigger is better in case you haven't heard." He said, giving his stomach a pat. "Come on Melissa, it'll be fun."

"Well…" She said, still hesitant. Flying with a gargoyle? It certainly wasn't how she saw this night going.

"Go on." Eliza said. "I can personally guarantee it'll be the best ride of your life. I'm officially ruined on roller coasters now."

Melissa bit her lip and paused a long moment before giving a deep sigh. "… Okay but you promise you won't drop me?"

"Scout's honor." He said, making the gesture to her.

"I don't want to leave major bone head here alone for too long." She said, motioning to Remo. "He's absolutely lost without me."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Eliza said, crossing her arms. "Unlike you, if he steps out of line, I won't hesitate to taser him. Chair or no chair."

"So nice the detective is. It's no wonder I enjoy her company so." He said with a faux smile. "But it's probably for the best I don't travel with broken bones."

"Oh shut it." Melissa said. "You just don't want anyone to carry you."

"Damn straight." He agreed for once. "As if I don't look bad enough. Last thing I need is people seeing me carried around like some blushing bride to…!" His sentence was cut short when Angela lifted him into her arms without warning and without effort.

"Aww, but you're so cuuuuute like this!" She said, much to Remo's chagrin but everyone else was in stitches. They all got a good laugh out of the sight, Melissa most of all but eventually got herself together enough to speak.

"Okay guys," She said through snickering fits, "That's enough picking on Remo for tonight. He's supposed to be the one resting."

"Revenge." He said as Angela put him back in his seat. "I swear revenge on you all." Trying to manage a serious tone but failed when he couldn't help chuckling.

"We only kid because we care." Eliza said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "And because you make it so easy."

Once Melissa got her jacket on, Broadway escorted her out to the battlements. The two of them waved to Brooklyn and Angela who flew out for their night of patrolling. He held out a hand and bowed gracefully. "Shall we?"

"Hey," She said, eyeing him cautiously, especially when he lifter her up, "Don't you go getting any ideas." Scooped into his arms, she held both arms lightly around his neck but once he leaped up to the edge, it quickly turned into a death grip. She underestimated just how high up they were.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He spread his wings to their full span and dove off. Broadway had to wince at the ear-splitting scream but it leveled out as soon as he did the same. Her heart raced as New York passed them by so quickly, she could swear they were going a mile a minute. Air travel was never like this.

Broadway took her through some aerial acrobatics, flying loop-de-loops, dives, and making sure she was thoroughly flustered by the time she got back to solid ground. Once they landed back on the castle roof, she no longer looked frightened. As a matter of fact, she was laughing once she managed to catch her breath, looking as though she'd had the time of her life.

"Thank you for flying air Broadway. We hope you enjoyed the flight." He said as he set her down gently.

"Oh god…that…was amazing!" Her heart was going a mile a minute and Broadway had to keep her from falling flat on her bum but she ranked it an A+ experience.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by, even as Angela and Brooklyn returned from their patrols as Melissa and Remo further got to know them. Soon, dawn was steadily approaching and the two humans found themselves with a much more vast understanding of the creatures they had once feared. Remo was still laughing it up with Brooklyn and Melissa and Angela were making plans to go shopping together some time soon.

"Thank you." Remo said. "For inviting us."

"Thank _you_," Goliath said, "For giving us a chance." He clasped forearms with each of them once more before they took their places, perched on the ledges; they all struck fierce poses just as beams of sunlight rose over the city and stone spread over their bodies. It was quick, the change, with the faint sound that he could only describe as gravel falling but in reverse as the gargoyles were encased in their stone shells for another day.

"Unbelievable." Melissa said in astonishment.

"So," Eliza said after giving them a good few moments to stare, "How was you second introduction to the gargoyle race?"

Remo snorted a smiled. "Most definitely better than the first."

"Oh yeah." Said Melissa with a nod. "No gun shots, no explosions, and no threats of death or torture. Why couldn't we have met these guys _first_?"

Later, Xanatos decided to treat them to an early breakfast. Melissa was ready to had home and sleep but Remo wanted to stay since the billionaire said he'd had some information to tell him. A good helping of scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, hash browns, and tall glass of orange juice later, he was regaling them with the legend of the crystal of souls.

"The crystal," He said, as Owen took up the dishes, "Goes a long way back. A few millenniums even. Not many know exactly how or why it was made but what we do know is that it only seems to reveal its purpose to warriors of the highest caliber."

"It's purpose?" Remo asked, ignoring a comment from Melissa about having a bigger appetite than Broadway. "You mean the past lives thing? Doesn't seem like much of a use."

"One might think, but the crystal isn't meant to be used as a weapon or tool. It's purpose is akin to that of a compass. When a warrior has a dilemma of the heart and doesn't know which path to take next, it's supposed to point you in the right direction." Xanatos eyed him a moment. "Speaking of which…?"

"Are you kidding? I feel as lost as ever." Remo said. "For an ancient and mystical relic, that brought me no end of headaches, I probably just should have pawned it."

"Come on Remo, you can't be that thick." Melissa said.

"Well I am 'cause obviously, I don't know what you mean." She sighed and shook her head.

"Dude, you went from an out of work bouncer at a shitty nightclub living in a crappy apartment," She turned to Xanatos, "And believe me, it's crappy. I've seen it." Said just as she turned back to Remo. "To saving the entire planet, getting a brand spanking new gig to work, and a new spot to live."

"If that's what you call the spare room in a brothel." He said, causing Xanatos to raise a curious eyebrow.

"My point, hard ass," Melissa said, having the good sense to continue, "Is that, because of that diamond, you focused on something other than the next paycheck. Seemed like you had a whole new… I don't know… aura or something."

"Oh come on." Remo snorted. "An aura?"

"I'm serious!" She said. "You were definitely standing taller when we were back in that cell." He paused, seeing she may have something to this. Now that he looks back on it, he hadn't felt like that in two years. It was frightening, confusing, maddening, and… exciting all at once. Instead of going through the motions like he did every day, he was a man on a mission, a man with a purpose again.

"What about that Victoria chick?" He asked, "Her and the others seemed to know me. Hell, everyone seemed to know me as soon as they saw my brand."

"Can I see it again?" Xanatos asked, leaning closer. Remo shrugged and lifted the sleeve of his shirt enough to show him a good view. Luckily there were no bandages to obscure it. The mark of his group, the hooded skull with a death scythe in its mouth.

"Ahh, that's how they knew you." Xanatos said. "Another legend attached to the crystal is that it only comes to warriors who have been touched by death. Only one who's seen death at its most atrocious state can need the help of this stone." He smirked. "I didn't think it would be quite so literal."

"Lucky me." He covered the mark back up, suddenly realizing the black diamond could still be in Demona's hands. "This crystal, can Demona use it again to summon Saigion?" He and Melissa both looked worried.

"Unlikely." Xanatos said little to no concern. "Once the explosions started going off at Nightstone, I had a few of my internal operatives sneak inside amidst the chaos and retrieve it. It's safe." They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"As for Victoria," Xanatos continued, "From what I was able to dig up, she and the others were apart of some organization that knew about the stone and what it could be used for. Saigion is an entity not easily swayed by small sacrifices. The stone itself is said to have energy only accessible by beings of his kind of power so they needed to either find the stone or the warrior that was meant to hold it."

"You should probably learn to cover that." Said Melissa.

"What, and miss out on all these good times?" Remo said sarcastically. "All these nice people owing me favors too? Speaking of which." Said while turning back to Xanatos. "I think I would like to call in one now."

"You don't waste time do you?" Xanatos said with a smirk. "Very well. I prefer paying my debts sooner than later."

"Well you can start by getting Melissa here a new place to stay. Being kidnapped makes your current place of residence look more like a prison than a home. She like high-rise apartments so someplace overlooking a park or something would do just fine." He says, despite Melissa doing a double take.

"Jesus, Remo!" She said, fully expecting the handsome entrepreneur to stand up in righteous, indignant anger and have them tossed out by security. "We just met the guy _tonight_ and you're asking him—"

"Done." Xanatos said suddenly. "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, she's also one of those starving actresses who needs a big break. Last time I hit a newspaper stand, I saw you inside GQ rubbing elbows with Cruise and Spielberg at the Minority Report premier. She's pretty good on stage so she can knock 'em dead in front of a camera."

"Well the public's tastes can change with each starving actress but I do believe there's an up coming film with Vin Diesel in the works. I'll see she has first seat in the auditions. Weather she gets the part or not however, is up to her."

"Groovy. You're a stern negotiator, Xanatos. I like that. That cool with you, 'Lissa?" All she could manage was incoherent stuttering. If Melissa's eyes bugged out any more, they might just pop out of her head, just leaving the two men to smile. "I think that means yes."

The End


End file.
